mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger
/ / / / |next = / / / / / |hide = s,Bushes, and Berry Bushes |equivalent = / / / / / |tier = 10 |released = Nov 2 }} UPGRADED to Tiger! Tigers can launch an ambush attack (HOLD W to grow a bush)! The Tiger is an tier 10 animal in mope.io and the (land) equivalent of the Bear, Swordfish, Pelican, Walrus, Gobi Bear and Rattlesnake. Technical *The Tiger: **evolves from Gorilla, Cobra, Toucan, Pufferfish, Snow Leopard or Hyena at 28.5K XP. **evolves to Croc, Lion, Falcon, Octopus, Polar Bear or Vulture at 54K XP. **can use Ambush Attack, which randomly used one of two abilities: a grab attack, which allows the Tiger to leap forward and grab onto an animal and do damage (similar to the Croc's Bite Drag), and a slash attack, which allowed the Tiger to leap forward while doing damage. However, the slash attack is removed. **can grow a Bush if you hold Right Click or W. **can travel to the Arctic without losing life or getting frozen. **can climb Hills. **Fast in Water. * You have a 1% chance of becoming a white tiger Appearance The Tiger is an orange, circular animal with three black stripes running horizontally along its back. The half-moon ears are a lighter orange and outlined in black, and it's prominent muzzle bears a noticeable black button nose. The tail is short, but slightly longer than the usual Mope.io animals. Strategy Drag water animals onto Land. They will die of thirst, and you can have a free lunch! But your ability have to be grab attack for that to happen. Try dragging Arctic animals out of the Arctic, as they will burn. Your arctic immunity is nice, as you can walk in there and slaughter the poor animals there, and if someone chases you, you can run out of the arctic. This won’t work with Yeti, Wolverine or Sabertooth Tiger, if you are being chased by the one of the three, get near the volcano as soon as possible. Krakens may be a problem, since they may use their whirlpool to escape their ambush. Run if you see one. If a predator that can't climb Hills traps you on one, try your best to avoid it's ability. Once it wastes it, try using your ambush to stun them before their ability can cool down. Try creating a bush so they don't know when you're going to strike. Do this repeatedly until they give up, and if they don't, pounce on them one last time, and you better be fast on your feet if you don't want to become a crunchy snack. You are fast in Water and can climb on hills, but watch out for Dragons on land, you don't want to get in a fight with them! A good strategy is to stay on the border of the arctic and land and drag prey into the opposite biome. That way, they would struggle a lot and be easier to catch. Cobras are great targets when they struggle into rivers or mud, but they can poison you with their ability, and Toucans can just fly away from you. Gorillas are recommended prey, since you and them can climb trees and hills and they are slower than you in water. Please note Gorillas who are smart enough will throw a banana/coconut at you and stun you if they are on trees or hills. Eagles can be very dangerous, so if you see one, avoid it as much as possible. If it chases you just run to the nearest water spot, river, lake or ocean, since Eagles are slow in water and cant dive, or go into an hiding hole. If you do get picked up by one, use your ability as soon as possible, and hope they don't drop you in lava or with more Eagles. Gallery Tiger.png|The Tiger' ability_pounce1.png|1st Animation that appears when you Pounce as a Tiger. ability_pounce2.png|2nd Animation when you do Tiger's Pounce. ability_tigerSlash2.png|First Claw Animation when you do the Pounce. ability_tigerSlash1.png|Second Claw Animation. tiger2.png|Tiger while Pouncing. whiteTiger.png|Scrapped White Tiger. whiteTiger2.png|The same picture but with ability scrapped White Tiger. D69358B3-092F-424F-910C-3EBE9644886F.png|Tiger attacking a Walrus. Tiger.PNG|A Tiger stuck on an Island. Tigerwing.png|A tiger next to a king dragon's wing. Screenshot 2019-08-08 at 8.49.41 PM.png Trivia *The YouTuber iStealth made several videos on the Tiger, which can be viewed here. *It is one of the four animals that can create features of a biome, the other three being the Rabbit, the Arctic Hare, and the Mammoth. * The Tiger is the only animal to have an ability made out of other abilities. * The Tiger is the only land animal that does not get frozen or take damage from the Arctic. * Before November 4th, 2017, the Tiger's grab attack lasted what seemed to be forever, and would eventually kill any animal. * Its ability is similar to that of the Crocodile from Deeeep.io, Because the Crocodile can turn into a Beaver Dam while staying still and can ambush too. * Despite the fact that it doesn't take freeze damage in the arctic, it still gets slowed down from arctic water, and damaged while diving in arctic water. *The tiger previously had a claw slash ability similar to that of the bears, which would momentarily stun the victim. Poll What is the Animal with your favorite set of Skin Differences? Toucan Pigeon Tiger Cheetah Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Land Animals Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mammal Category:Cats Category:Rare Animals